Poison
by Yizuki
Summary: Ryou sits down and reflects on his relationship with the spirit of the ring while listening to music. Soon he is visited by a certain someone and has to make a choice, does he give in to temptation or stay pure forever? RxYB pairing. Oneshot songfic:Poiso


Ryou was sitting on the balcony of an abandoned house. Bakura always liked coming to these kind of places. He shook his head and flipped through his songs without looking. He landed on one and played it.

**Your cruel device**

**Your blood like ice**

**One look could kill**

**My pain your thrill**

Ryou thought about changing the song but stopped. Maybe if he listened he could understand his feelings a little better.

**I ****wanna**** love you, but I better not touch**

**I ****wanna**** hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I ****wanna**** kiss you, but I want it too much**

**I ****wanna**** taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're ****poison,**** I don't ****wanna**** break these chains**

This sounded like how he felt. Bakura was so unpredictable. One moment you would be having a pleasant conversation, the next you were against the wall struggling for your life. It made him careful around Bakura, trying not to trigger his violent attacks. But when he caught sight of him he wanted to him more than anything. It was confusing, feeling so cautious yet so bold. It was like dealing with him was dancing on thin ice. You could pass by safely, but you could also fall to certain death. He felt like he was tangled in thick chains of his own design. But he didn't want to break them. He wanted to be with Bakura. And that's what puzzled him. He had abused him so many times, so why did he always stay with him? And the answers he came up with were stupid. Bakura wasn't about change. But the hope was still there. That's what Bakura was like. A poison that infected you, yet it was one that he desired. So many times he had woken up in the night thinking about him. And there were so many nightmares in which Bakura left him forever. He tried to convince himself that that would be a good thing, but some part of him rejected it.

**Your mouth so hot**

**Your web I'm caught**

**Your skin so wet**

**Black lace on sweat**

He wanted to taste those lips of his. His mouth was almost vampiric, but he wanted to feel himself bleed for him. He was trapped in a web of love and denial. He could almost feel Bakura's sweat drenched body over his own, the shadows would twirl around them like black lace.

**I hear you calling and ****it's**** needles and pins**

**I ****wanna**** hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't ****wanna**** touch you, but you're under my skin**

**I ****wanna**** kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're poison, I ****don't ****wanna**** break these chains**

"Ryou." A voice said. Goosebumps raced up his arms, making them tingle like sharp needles were pricking him. He slowly turned around and looked. There he was, leaning against the railing as if he came here every day, which he might. Seeing him act so casual made him want to hurt him. Even though they were now separated he couldn't stop the feeling that somehow Bakura was still inside him. It made him feel dirty, but he liked it in a way.

**Running deep inside my veins**

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

**One look could kill**

**My pain y****our thrill**

Bakura came closer. Ryou started to back up but was stopped when Bakura grabbed his hands. Ryou looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth. Bakura silenced hi by putting a finger on his lips. He leaned in and kissed him.

**I ****wanna**** love you, but I better not touch**

**I ****wanna**** hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I ****wanna**** kiss you, but I want it too much**

**I ****wanna**** taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're ****poison,**** I don't ****wanna**** break these chains**

**Poison**

Ryou was paralyzed for a moment. He didn't know how to react. His mind was telling him to scream and run, his heart wanted him to pull away and reject him. And an entirely different section of his body told him to screw both his mind and his heart and take this to the next level. He blushed at the thought. It was so confusing, which did he listen to? He ended up do them all. He struggled and screamed while he tried to pull away long enough to reject him while getting in closer to his body. But Bakura had him locked in place. He wouldn't go anywhere.

**I ****wanna**** love you, but I better not touch**

**I ****wanna**** hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I ****wanna**** kiss you, but I want it too much**

**I ****wanna**** taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison running through my veins**

**You're ****poison,**** I don't ****wanna**** break these chains**

**Poison**

'Oh screw it all!' He thought. 'I'm tired of wondering what's right and what's wrong all the time! Once, just this once, I'm going to taste his poison.' He immediately acted on these thoughts. Ryou deepened the kiss to the point he was choking. Now that he was complacent Bakura let him go. Ryou didn't care. He'd had enough of being an angel, he was going to taste the poison that was Bakura, and hope he survived. If anyone had gone to the house that evening they would have decided it was haunted. The moans carried for half a block, but neither cared. They had tasted their forbidden fruit, whether it was pure or tainted, and that was all aeither of them needed.


End file.
